solo esta noche
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: Halloween... muchos al escuchar eso en su mente posa la diversion de salir disfrazados a pedir dulces con la tipica frase "Dulce o Truco", sin embargo hay otros que en este dia lo toman en especial para "Divertirse" Riren Levi-vampire, Erwin-licántropo. pasen a leer! *primer Riren* denle una oportunidad xD -Yaoi-


_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni sus personajes, mas está loca historia si x)**_

**Serie:** Shingeki no Kyojin**  
Pareja (s):** Levi x Eren (Riren). Erwin x Armin. Jean x Marco.**  
Advertencias: **Tematica sexual, vampiros, licantropos y lenguaje obseno xD**  
**

* * *

**Solo esta noche**

Halloween... muchos al escuchar eso en su mente posa la diversion de salir disfrazados a pedir dulces con la tipica frase "Dulce o Truco", sin embargo hay otros que en este dia lo toman en especial para "Divertirse"

Dentro la universidad Rose, cuatro jovenes conversaban respecto a esta festejación...

―Entonces que dicen por que no vamos a la fiesta de los superiores sera este fin de semana ―dijo en un tono feliz cierto joven de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes

―No lo creo ese dia Marco y yo haremos algo asi que no, no podemos ―respondio otro joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel

―Je.. Jean este yo... Yo ammmm... este lo siento Eren ―se disculpo la pareja del ojimiel

―Bueno, bueno. Si no sera para la siguiente, ohh Eren tenemos que ir a comprar los disfrazes ―dijo otro chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

Eren el chico de cabellos castaños miraba aburrido los pasillos del instituto, mientras caminaba con sus amigos; Jean el chico de ojos miel, Marco un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafes (ademas de ser pareja de Jean) y por ultimo Armin un joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules.

―Si es cierto, ahhhh ¿que deberia ponerme? ― "_me gustaria que Rivaille Heichou le guste mi vestimenta"_ penso el chico de ojos verdes

―Vete al natural, ademas Rivaille-san te quitara lo que lleves puesto ¿no? ... jajaja pobre, ohh una mejor idea por que no vas de caperucita roja y asi sera mas divertido para ambos ―dijo en tono burlon Jean

―Ohh asi que a Jean lo gusta cosplay en el sexo ¿tambien? ―pregunto el castaño mirando a Marco

―No.. no es cierto, este Jean no le gusta el sexo asi... a el le gusta vendar de las manos a su pareja y jugar ―susurro el moreno al sentir la mirada del Yaeger

―Marco no tenias que ser tan especifico ―murmuro entre dientes Jean

―Waa lo vendas, pobre Marco me compadesco de ti ―seguia el Yaeger con aquella mirada de burla

―No digas nada Eren que bien eh escuchado en el aula de musica tus gemidos cuando te metes con Rivaille-san, ¿que te da muy fuerte o que?

―... que te importa cara de caballo... ―dijo en un susurro con el rostro completamente enrojecido

―Bueno chicos ya, ya entonces hay que ir, Erwin dijo que todos podiamos ir ademas bueno sera divertido ―hablo Armin, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

―Si, hay que ir. Todo el escuadron ira asi que tambien nosotros ―sonriente se expreso Marco

―Bueno esta bien si Marco quiere ir y disfrazarse yo tambien ire ―respondio con una mirada pervertida el ojimiel

Sin embargo su inocente amante no habia entendido aquella mirada cargada de deseo, mas los otros chicos prefirieron disimular la accion.

El ambiente se estaba convirtiendo en algo extraño, aun cuando ellos estaban alli prefirieron guardar silencio.

―Armin te estaba buscando... ohh hola ―hablo cierto rubio de mas de 1.80 de altura

―Erwin-san hola

―Eren que bueno que te veo, jejeje solo te queria notificar que Levi ya compro su disfraz ―dijo el alto con una mirada maliciosa

― ¿Heichou?... disculpe este... ammmm ¿de que es? ―pregunto nervioso el castaño

―De bebe recien nacido... ok no, ira de vampiro... ohh era enano... Hahaha bueno lo que sea se ve muy bien, ohh por cierto yo ire de principe... asi que Armin ve con vestido asi jugaremos terminando la fiesta... ohh chicos para que se preparen todo sera en casa de levi asi que es seguro que si necesitan una habitacion ya saben para que todas estaran disponibles ―termino de hablar con su habitual sonrisa

―Me compadesco Eren te van a dar duro contra todo ―hablo en tono burlon el ojimiel

―Jean no digas eso, Eren disculpalo bueno lo que se haga en las habitaciones es privado no asi que tu tranquilo

―De princesa... Yo... ―murmuraba un sonrojado Arlett

―Por cierto Armin ya viste el video que te envie el otro dia ―pregunto acercandose al mas bajo, poniendolo completamente rojo

―Ammm si... Erwin-san yo... ire lo juro

El video que el Smith le habia mandado al Arlett era nada mas ni menos que "Boku no picco". Si, la mayor fantasia de Erwin, respecto a su lindo amante.

―Erwin que tanto tardas tenemos que comprar los cond... ohh Eren, Caballo, Oveja, Princesa estan aqui

Lo cuatro chicos miraran con los ojos de par en par al pelinegro que entraba. Este se veia tan tranquilo, aun cuando no termino de decir la frase. Lo unico que venia en la mente del los chicos era "Cond... Condones"

―Que malo Levi como le dices asi a tus queridos hokai, ohh es cierto vayamos... Armin que sabor te gusta mas... bueno comprare de varios, ahhh nos vemos mañana

―Nos vemos mocosos... ohh es cierto Eren... ―dedico una mirada al castaño y se acerco hasta el

― ¿Si Heichou? ¿Que sucede? ―pregunto el nombrado algo, bueno muy nervioso

―Mañana nos vemos mejor, se puntual... ―hizo que el chico se agachara un poco ―Te hare gritar como nunca, mi polla quiere una visita de tu hermoso y suculento ano... Asi que preparate ―dijo al oido del menor provocando que los colores se le subiesen por el rostro

Dicho eso ambos mayores se retiraron. dejando nuevamente a los menores solos.

―Oigan por cierto escuche un rumor... Se dice que sus queridos amores se entienden, bueno eso lo escuche de el otro escuadro, dicen que quienes les siguen salen palidos. Yo creo que de la impresion

―...

― ¡Estas loco!... Heichou... El nunca se acostaria con alguien como Erwin-san ademas yo... Yo estoy seguro ―dijo molesto el Yaeger

―Bien solo digo, bueno ademas no les da curiosidad investigar si es cierto... Eren que harias si... ¿fuera verdad?

―Ya Jean, eso es mas que una mentira creada por los otros escuadrones, Eren disculpa las palabras de Jean

―Yo... Yo quisiera investigar... La primera vez que... Yo y Erwin-san lo... Lo hicimos... Dijo algo en voz baja, pero alcanze a escucharlo...-

― ¿¡Que dijo!? ―pregunto euforico el castaño

―Rivaille... Despues de eso... Al dia siguiente fue cuando me entere que Levi-san y Eren salian como amantes

―Vayamos

Terminando aquella charla Eren decidio ir junto su amigo a el consejo para ver lo que realmente sucedia...

―Eren enserio es necesario ¿Esta vestimenta?... ¿Por que nos vestimos como mujeres?

―Si nos llegan a descubrir nos meteriamos en problemas con ambos ¿no?, sera mejor que no nos descubran ademas mira no hay nadie entremos armin tenemos que descubrir lo que sucede aqui!- exclamo eren con enojo por los comentarios que habia hecho Jean

Y asi pasaron la tarde hasta que el reloj dio la 6:45, de repente la puerta se abrio... Eren y Armin permanecian ocultos dentro de un casillero cercano este pertenecia a Hanji, Ambos se sorprendieron de lo que sus ojos vieron... eran Rivaille estaba entrando con unas bolsas y detras de el Erwin leyendo unas hojas

―Levi creo que es hora que le digas la verdad a Eren, no crees que el merece saber la verdad

―Lo se, pero sigue siendo un mocoso no creo que entienda... Por cierto me entere que tu princesa sabe que nosotros salimos

― ¡Que!... ahh con razon Armin ultimamente a estado extraño... Pero que crees que diga si le digo todo... Oh tu crees que Eren sepa tambien-

―No tengo idea pero cuando se enteren querran saber mas y sabes que odio eso... Si solo les decimos que fue sexo ellos se sentiran traicionados... Aunque no entiendo ya que eso fue hace 1 año-

― ¿Un año?... Levi recuerdas que lo haciamos todos lo dias aun cuando estabamos en clase... Era sin duda divertido... No reprocho nada con armin pero sabes tambien te extraño

―Dejate de tonterias, yo no ―dijo friamente con su mirada indiferente

―Dime Eren es tu uke o tu seme... de seguro tu uke ya que nunca te hara sentir lo que yo si hice... recuerdas las veces que lo haciamos, recuerdas como se sentia que alguien te poseyera

―Doloroso... Y lo peor cuando me mordias, pendejo sabes que tus heridas tardaban mas en curarse, de solo recordar me da asco

―Solo esta vez... Dime si te hago sentir nuevamente como lo hacia antes ya no te volvere a molestar... Levi recuerdo como se siente penetrarte ferozmente y con lujuria y lo mejor el cambiar de tus ojos

―Jodete y muerte Erwin... Hablando de eso que harias si Armin te dejara para irse con otro y que resulte que ese otro es nada mas ni menos que su ex-amante que quiero volverlo a tener

―Los mato ―respondio sonriente el mas alto

―Yo solo me desharia del ex-amante si fuera el caso mío y de Eren... Sabes con aquel mocoso de mierda eh aprendido muchas cosas... Incluyendo a dejar de ser un monstruo

―Levi tu eres un sangre pura, sin duda si la humanidad se enterara que el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad no es 100% humano no se sentiria mal, en respecto estarian alogiados ya que tu eres importante

―Aun me pregunto que dira Eren cuando se entere de con quien se acuesta no es "solo Rivaille" si no un vampiro

―Lo mismo ocurriria con mi lindo Armin ¿que haria si supiese que soy hombre lobo?

Las miradas de Eren y Armin estaba abiertas a mas no poder ¿¡Que diablos habian escuchado!? ¿Estaban alucinando? o ¿¡Los celos les jugaban chueco!?

Pero todo se quedo claro al ver como los ojos color gris del pelinegro cambiaban de un derrepente a un color rojo, y lo peor que en menos de un segundo... Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar

―Asi que ¿Que piensan de escuchar a escondidas platicas de adultos?

Dijo una voz gruesa, posando aquellos ojos rojizos en ambos chicos que se encontraban detras de la puerta

― ¿Rivaille?

_continuara... (?)_

* * *

**Nota: **Hola, aqui Mikko! o Dau xD. Este es mi primer Riren... Algo extraño, lo tenia en mi USB (y casualmente el dia de hoy revisaba mis documentos)

Bueno, bueno. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. A como dije esta historia ya la habia escrito, mas no me habia animado a subirla. Se que es extraña... Levi es el principe de los vampiros y Erwin es un licantropo!  
Si les llega a gustar este extraño fic, sin falta algun subire el siguiente capitulo... Tambien apreciare si gustan dejar un "Review", sea positivo o negativo. Eso me ayuda mas a seguir escribiendo, para asi mejor en lo que pueda. (disculpen la falta de ortografia)

Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes. Por cierto... Tenganle compasion, es mi primer Riren (Ya que siempre escribo Ereri xD)

Bye Bye!

Daurina-Mikko


End file.
